Lincoln Campbell
Lincoln Campbell was an inhuman with the ability to manipulate the electrical charges in molecules. Biography ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Afterlife" ''To be added "Melinda" To be added "The Frenemy of My Enemy" To be added "The Dirty Half Dozen" To be added "Scars" To be added "S.O.S. Part One" To be added "S.O.S. Part Two" To be added "Laws of Nature" To be added "A Wanted (Inhu)man" To be added "Among Us Hide..." To be added "Chaos Theory" To be added "Many Heads, One Tale" To be added "Closure" To be added "Maveth" To be added "Bouncing Back" To be added "The Inside Man" To be added "Parting Shot" To be added "Watchdogs" To be added "Spacetime" To be added "Paradise Lost" To be added "The Team" To be added "The Singularity" To be added "Failed Experiments" To be added "Emancipation" To be added "Absolution" To be added "Ascension" To be added Character traits Lincoln was a very warm and personable man who desires to help people at any chance he gets. He was very genuine, down-to-earth, and kind of an every man. He was also somewhat humorous, using humor to diffuse the tension between people with a quip. He was incredibly friendly, and is eager to teach new inhumans about their powers and how to control them, as well as discover and devise new applications for them, such as he had with his own electrical abilities, like making Daisy Johnson fly by temporarily charging her molecules with an electric charge that repels the magnetic field in the ground. Relationships *Skye - Protege, S.H.I.E.L.D. teammate, secret Warriors team leader and love interest. *Joey Gutierrez - Secret Warriors teammate. *Phil Coulson - S.H.I.E.L.D. teammate. *Melinda May - S.H.I.E.L.D. teammate. *Jemma Simmons - S.H.I.E.L.D. teammate. *Leo Fitz -S.H.I.E.L.D. teammate. *Alphonso Mackenzie - S.H.I.E.L.D. teammate. *Lance Hunter - S.H.I.E.L.D. teammate. *Bobbi Morse - S.H.I.E.L.D. teammate. *Tina Adams - Former co-worker. *John Donnelly - Friend, turned attempted killer and accidental victim. *Rosalind Price - Enemy turned situational ally. *Luther Banks - Enemy turned situational ally. *Jiaying - Savior turned enemy. *Gordon - Ally turned enemy. *Andrew Garner/Lash - Enemy. *Advanced Threat Containment Unit - Enemies. *Hive - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Luke Mitchell ***Season 2 ****"Afterlife" (First appearance) ****"Melinda" ****"The Frenemy of My Enemy" ****"The Dirty Half Dozen" ****"Scars" ****"S.O.S. Part One" ****"S.O.S. Part Two" ***Season 3 ****"Laws of Nature" ****"A Wanted (Inhu)man" ****"Devils You Know" (Mentioned only) ****"Among Us Hide.." ****"Chaos Theory" ****"Many Heads, One Tale" ****"Closure" ****"Maveth" ****"Bouncing Back" ****"The Inside Man" ****"Parting Shot" (Mentioned only) ****"Watchdogs" ****"Spacetime" ****"Paradise Lost" ****"The Team" ****"The Singularity" ****"Failed Experiments" ****"Emancipation" ****"Absolution" ****"Ascension" ***Season 4 ****"The Ghost" (Mentioned only) ****"Meet the New Boss" (Photo only) ****"Uprising" (Mentioned only) ****"Lockup" (Mentioned only) ****"Deals With Our Devils" (Mentioned only) ****"Self Control" (Mentioned only) ****"What If..." (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes * In May 2015, Marvel revealed that Lincoln Campbell is a series regular for Season 3 of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'’Luke Mitchell Joins 'Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' as Series Regular Trivia To be added Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Sparkplug.jpg|Season 3 Promotional Image SparkPlugS3.jpg|Season 3 Promotional Image / "Afterlife" Lincoln Campbell.png Agents_of_SHIELD_Afterlife_7_.jpg Agents_of_SHIELD_Afterlife_6_.jpg Agents_of_SHIELD_Afterlife_4_.jpg Luke-Mitchell-Agents-of-SHIELD-1024x717.jpg Agents_of_SHIELD_Afterlife_5_.jpg "Melinda" "Bouncing Back" AoSHIELD-3-11-1.jpg AoSHIELD-3-11-2.jpg "Paradise Lost" AoS-S3-E16-08.jpg AoS-S3-E16-09.jpg AoS-S3-E16-10.jpg "Absolution" AoS-S3-E21-02.png AoS-S3-E21-05.png References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Created characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Secret Warriors members Category:Inhumans Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Electricity Generation‎ Category:Characters with Electricity Manipulation‎ Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Deceased